Apokolips: El Lado Oscuro
by Kal-K
Summary: Un año después de la temporada 9: Clark ya es Superman. El poderoso Darkseid lo ha capturado y lo lleva a Apokolips y le hace creer a Clark que es su hijo adoptivo.
1. Capitulo 1: Capturado

Continuación del final de Temporada 9 de Smallville

Clark logra exiliar a los Kandorianos a otro planeta junto a Zod, Tess muere y una mujer vieja entra a su cuarto del hospital, Chloe pierde la señal de Oliver cuando intenta conectar un satélite en la base terrestre para enviarlo al espacio y Clark tras su batalla con Zod cae con la daga clavada en el estomago

Narrador: Y ahora el primero capitulo de Apokolips: El Lado Oscuro.

Continuación de la temporada 9 de Smallville

Se ve las imágenes de los que ha pasado este último tiempo

Desde hace dos meses Clark esta viviendo en Metrópolis, siendo Clark Kent y Superman a la vez. Fue salvado por Jor-El y diciéndole

Esta será tal vez la última vez que te pueda salvar. Tu tendrás que lograrlo solo desde ahora – dice Jor-El y la daga desaparece. Antes de golpearse con el sementó, Clark comienza a flotar

Martha volvió a la granja al terminar su periodo como senadora y de vez en cuando vuelve al senado cuando se lo piden para ayudar en pequeñas cosas

Chloe junto a Clark encontraron a Oliver herido, el no pudo recordar quien o quienes lo habían atacado, hasta el momento la pareja va bien. Lois de una manera extraña perdió la memoria en la tormenta y no recuerda que Clark es Borron y de que tuvo una relación con el, pero a veces trendra sentimientos por el de un pasado olvidado.

Lex volvió e hizo cambiarle el nombre a la compañía como LexCorp y el cuerpo de Tess desapareció de la habitación del hospital.

Pete y Lana, han estado saliendo hace unos días juntos

**Apokolips****: El Lado Oscuro **

Opening:

Clark Kent/Superman – Amazing Grace – Darkseid – Granny Goodness – Desaad

Metrópolis – Departamento de Clark

Clark se encuentra dormido en su cama, en ese momento suena su despertador. El se despierta y se sienta en la cama. Apaga el despertador, sale de la cama en boxees y se dirige al baño, da el agua se quita los boxees y se mete a la ducha.

Minutos después

Tiene puesto su traje de Superman, abre la ventana de su departamento y se va volando por el cielo rumbo al Daily Planet cuando escucha un zumbido, Clark comienza a seguir el zumbido hasta llegar a StarLab

Emil Hamilton lo esta esperando afuera

Superman – dice Hamilton

Emil que sucede – pregunta Superman

Nos acaba de llegar una llamada de auxilio de una nave espacial y tu eres el único que lo puedes lograr – le explica Hamilton los dos entran a StarLab y Hamilton le pasa un traje espacial blanco con una "S" roja en el centro – tu nave espacial esta lista como me la pediste hace unos días – le dice Hamilton a el

Gracias Emil. Tratare de volver pronto, adiós – dice Superman, despidiéndose de Emil y despega la nave y Emil se queda mirando lo nave hasta que desaparece en el cielo azul

Varias horas después en el espació. Superman llega con su nave al lugar en donde enviaban la señal de auxilio, allí se encuentra con una enorme nave espacial. Clark salió de su nave en su traje espacial, se acerco a una compuerta que estaba en la parte de arriba de la nave para entrar, cuando unos tentáculos de metal salen desde la nave lo tratan de sujetar cuando delate de el se abre la compuerta que estaba tratando de abrir de de allí sale un arma que se dispara un rayo blanco hacia el, causando que su traje espacial se desintegre y se desmaye

En un lejano planeta

El cielo es de color rojo, hay pozos de fuego, se ve gente esclavizada

Se ve un una extraña construcción en donde dos criaturas están arrastran a Superman.

Al volver en si un poco se da cuenta que esta siendo arrastrado por dos Parademons, al verlos supo que paso fue todo una trampa de Darkseid y ahora estaba en Apokolips, vio a la Granny Goodness delante de el

Tráiganlo acá, el gran Darkseid tiene algo preparado para el – dice la mujer, en un descuido de los Parademons Clark con un poco de fuerza se libera de ellos y se escapa, alcanza escuchar la voz de Granny Goodness

Atrápenlo – dice la mujer con irá. Superman, Clark como queramos llamarlo escapo a súper velocidad.

Pero segundo después se detuvo en un callejón oscuro, aún no esta al cien por ciento se sentía cansado y se dio cuenta que estaba atrapado allí en Apokolips, lo único que podía usar para escapar de allí era una mother box. Había visto a Orión utilizarla y crear tubos de luz para aparecer y desaparecer de lugares en donde se encontraba. Decidió caminar y buscar alguna que podría utilizar

Camino unos pocos centímetros y se tropezó cayendo en un montón de basura, Clark es repentinamente inundada por los habitantes de Apokolips, los Hunger Dogs, que desgarran sus ropas y pertenencias. El desaparece de la vista, enterrado bajo la horda, se libera en una ráfaga de viento, los Hunger Dogs se dispersan a distancia.

Mientras Clark ya con algo más de energía decidió volar lejos de la escena, La aparición de un escuadrón de Parademons, centinelas asesinos de Darkseid, hace de Clark decidir decender y cubriese con harapos para ocultar los brillantes colores de su traje y se mueve, encontrándose con el comienzo de un motín.

Las tropas de Darkseid se están preparando para ejecutar a una mujer por predicar en contra Darkseid, mientras que una multitud protesta Clark decide salvar a la mujer y se quita los harapos y decide presentarse como Superman. Las tropas distraídas al ver a Clark, no ven que la mujer escapa pero al poco tiempo se dan cuenta de lo que pasa y hacen llamar a una maquinaria para que se enfrente a superman, la tierra tiembla como la forma de una enorme maquina comienza aparecer el hombre de acero comienza a batallar decide abrir la maquina y al hacer eso se descubre una criatura adentro de la maquina. La multitud retrocede lejos de la lucha, al reconocer la criatura como un…

Glommer – grita un hombre

Es parásito psíquico. El Glommer se enrosca alrededor de Clark, tomando el control de sus reflejos motores y haciéndole volar hacia uno de los pozos de fuego de Apokolips.

Seguro de que ni siquiera él puede sobrevivir en el horno, Superman es impotente de resistir y desaparece de la vista en el fuego abrasador.

En un balcón con vistas al paisaje de Apokolips, se ve la cabeza de Darkseid y este ríe...

**Continuara**


	2. Capitulo 2: Salvador

Apokolips

**Opening:**

Clark Kent – Amazing Grace – Darkseid – Granny Goodness – Desaad – Kalibak

Aparicion Especial: Lois Lane – Perry White – Jimmy Olsen – Chloe Sullivan – Oliver Queen

10x02 – Salvador

Daily Planet – escritorio de Lois, ella esta trabajando en el computador con un joven se le acerca

Buenos días, Señorita Lane – dice el joven

Jimmy, hola que pasa que andas con esa cara – dice Lois, ella habla con el hermano del difunto marido de su prima

Es el jefe, el esta tratando de localizar al Señor Kent hace mas de una hora y el no aparece – dice Jimmy

No me había fijado en verdad es extraño, Smallville siempre llega puntual – dice ella, cuando se escucha un grita

Olsen…sabes algo de Kent – dice el hombre acercándose a Jimmy

No señor – dice Jimmy algo nervioso

Perry calma, comenzare a llamar a personas que conocen a Smallville a ver si saben algo, luego yo te aviso – dice Lois

Bien, Olsen – Perry le dice a Jimmy

Si, jefe – pregunta el

Tráeme café – responde Perry

Bien, jefe – le dice Jimmy a Perry, Jimmy se esta yendo cuando Perry lo detiene

No me digas Jefe – le ordena Perry

Entendido – dice Jimmy y se va corriendo

No seas así con el – le dice Lois

Si me cayera mal, lo trataría mucho peor – le dice Perry a Lois con una sonrisa – ahora localiza a Kent – dice el y se va a su oficina

En donde se abra metido Smallville – se pregunta Lois, en eso ella saca su celular y llama a alguien – hola, disculpa que te moleste pero necesito saber sobre Clark… - dice Lois

Cerca de los temibles pozos de fuego de Apokolips, un Hunger Dogs llamado Graggin se encuentra allí tratando de encontrar cualquier residuo de materiales que le sirva para ayudarle a ganarse la vida. Él usa un enorme cucharón cuando choca con algo o alguien lo saca de allí, la persona se encuentra inconsciente y con la ropa casi destruida, le ve la cara y se ve a Clark. Graggin está asombrado.

Solo Orión ha sobrevivido a los pozos de fuego. – dice el, lo sigue mirando – Esto significa sin duda que este hombre es de algún valor. – dice Graggin, toma a Clark inconsciente lo ata a su camión y se va hacia la ciudad y lo lleva con el.

El rumor de lo que ha ocurrido se propaga entre los Hunger Dogs sobre el hombre que ha sobrevivido a los pozos de fuego. Una multitud se reúne para echar un vistazo a la captura de Graggin, dudosos de su historia.

El hombre sostiene una antorcha encendida al lado de Clark inconsciente, para demostrar que su piel no se quema, el último hijo de Krypton se agita y se despierta llorando de dolor

Mi mano – dice Clark, La multitud se enoja con Graggin, creyendo que el ha tratado de engañarlos. Que amenazan con echar a los dos en el hoyo de fuego, se escuchan los pasos de una mujer que se acerca observando a Clark.

¿No pueden reconocer a su salvador? – dice ella, La gente murmura sospechosamente, refiriéndose a la mujer que Clark salvo en el primer capitulo llamada Amazing Grace, la llaman bruja. Grace se mantiene firme – el es un extranjero no es de Apokolips, es el que han estado esperando, el que llevará salvara al pueblo de Armagetto. – dice ella

La multitud empieza a ponerse a favor de Grace, como proclama que esta "súper hombre" es su salvador, que les llevará a la victoria contra Darkseid. La masa de hombres y mujeres prometen seguir al hombre y empiezan a desfigurar las estatuas de su amo y señor, Darkseid.

Mientras que en el castillo de Darkseid

El aparentemente los acontecimientos son indiferentes.

Es hora que le de a Grace y a sus seguidores una lección – dice el y envía a sus Parademons.

Las tropas de Darkseid atacan a la multitud, disparando sin piedad. Grace implora su salvador a hacer algo

Ayúdanos por favor – le ruega Amazing Grace a Clark

Los quiero ayudar, pero…algo me pasa – dice el

Que pasa – pregunta ella

No me siento muy bien y mi mente… esta muy confusa – le responde el, Clark ve que los Parademons siguen atacando y con mas crueldad – se levanta y comienza a pelear contra ellos, Amazing Grace sonríe

El usa contra los Parademons la astucia y la fuerza bruta, pero ninguno de sus poderes contra ellos. Al ver la multitud pelear así a Clark deciden ayudarlos y comienzan a pelear contra los Parademons, se siente más lúcido, pero su mente se encuentra en las nubes

Después de a ver ganado la victoria, se une nuevamente con Grace. El cae de agotamiento en el suelo, ella lo ayuda a levantar. Grace levanta el brazo de Clark como un campeón de boxeo. Mientras que el público le aplaude, ellos ya no dudan de que su salvador camine entre ellos.

En el hogar de Chloe

Ella se encuentra trabajando en el computador

Clark…en donde te metiste – dice ella, buscando por las pantallas, en eso un hombre rubio en bata se le acerca

Que pasa – pregunta el hombre, besándola

Es Clark, Oliver el a desaparecido no contesta su teléfono y no aparecido en el Daily Planet – responde ella

No te dijo nada sobre si tenía una misión – pregunta Oliver

La verdad es que no, pero seguiré buscando – responde ella

Y yo estaré contigo – le dice Oliver

Apokolips – En su escondite de Amazing Grace

Ella da un brindis con sus compañeros por la victoria inminente contra Darkseid

Ya lo ven, lo estamos logrando pronto lo venceremos – dice ella, luego alejándose a una habitación trasera en donde se encuentra Clark sentado en una bañera grande de hidromasaje, disfrutando de un baño de hierbas para curar sus heridas.

Lo ropa que tenía en donde esta, me la quitaron a la fuerza – pregunta el

Si, me entere sobre eso. Me han dicho que protestaste demasiado, yo di la orden más tarde te darán ropa nueva esa estaba toda destruida – le dice Grace a Clark, mientras se desnuda delante de él, metiéndose en la bañera para reunirse con él

Vamos a gobernar juntos Apokolips. – dice ella, se acerca a el lo abraza y lo besa

Mientras en las calles de Apokolips, se ve a la gente que lleva pedazos de ropa de Superman (Clark), hechos de las ruinas del uniforme de el. Una estatua de Darkseid ha sido demolida, un solitario Hunger Dogs talla la cara Clark para representar a su salvador.


	3. Capitulo 3: Manipulación

En el capitulo de Apokolips

Olsen…sabes algo de Kent – le dice Perry a Jimmy

No señor – dice Jimmy algo nervioso

En donde se abra metido Smallville – se pregunta Lois

¿No pueden reconocer a su salvador? – Amazing Grace, La gente murmura sospechosamente – el es un extranjero no es de Apokolips, es el que han estado esperando, el que llevará salvara al pueblo de Armagetto. – dice ella

Es hora que le de a Grace y a sus seguidores una lección – dice Darkseid desde su castillo

Ayúdanos por favor – le ruega Amazing Grace a Clark

Los quiero ayudar, pero…algo me pasa – dice el

Que pasa – pregunta ella

No me siento muy bien y mi mente… esta muy confusa – le responde el

Amazing Grace entra a la habitación trasera en donde se encuentra Clark sentado en una bañera grande de hidromasaje, disfrutando de un baño de hierbas para curar sus heridas. Ella se desnuda y se mete en la bañera con el

Vamos a gobernar juntos Apokolips. – dice ella, se acerca a el lo abraza y lo besa

Horas Después

En la Guarida de Amazing Grace

En una habitación se ve una cama en donde se encuentran Clark y ella, Amazing Grace se allá enzima de el, ella se comienza a mover

Uuu… hace arto tiempo que no dormía también – dijo ella muy contenta. Abre los ojos y ve a Clark debajo de ella – me podría acostumbrar a esto – se levanta de cama completamente desnuda se acerca a su ropa y se comienza a vestir

**Apokolips**

Personajes Principales: Clark Kent/Kal – Amazing Grace – Darkseid – Granny Goodness – Desaad – Kalibak

Aparición Especial De: Lashina – Mad Harriet - Stompa

Minutos Después

Amazing Grace entra a la habitación con una bandeja, la deja en una mesa y se acerca a Clark, ella lo comienza a besar en los labios

Es hora de despertar dormilón – dice ella, Clark comienza a abrir los ojos, la mira y sonríe

Grace… -dice el

Hola Salvador – le dice ella a el – te traje la comida – dice, mientras va a buscar la bandeja y le deja en el regazo de Clark, el mira la comida preocupado – pasa algo

Primero que nada, tengo un nombre – pregunta el – por que eso de salvador creo que es por haber salvado a la multitud

Si, tienes unos te llamas Kal – responde

Me gusta – dice el

Y lo otro que querías saber – pregunta ella

Que es esta comida – le dice el

Ojos de parademonios, sus testículos y un vaso de su sangre – le contesta ella, con una sonrisa de mentirosa

Debes estar bromeando – dice Clark

No, no estoy bromeando es lo que te gusta – le responde Amazing Grace

Hace cuando que nos conocemos – le pregunta Clark a ella

Desde muy pequeños y hace un par de años dejaste el hogar de tu padre adoptivo por mi – le respondió ella

Quien es mi padre – dijo el

El gobernante de este mundo, un hombre muy generoso pero que no estaba de acuerdo en nuestra relación pero el a decido que nos aceptara si tu querido haces algo por el, pero cuando lo ibas hacer perdiste la memoria – le miente ella

Que iba hacer – pregunta el

Les ibas hacer creer a los súbditos de tu padre algo que no es cierto – le responde ella

¿Y eso es? – vuelve a preguntar el

Que derrocarían a tu padre del poder de Apokolips – dice ella

Y yo estoy de acuerdo con esto – dice Clark

Claro que si, Kal. Tu arias todo por tu padre, el te recibió cuando tus padres biológicos te mandaron a Apokolips – dice ella

Que les paso a ellos – Clark le pregunta a Grace

Ellos fueron Jor-El y Lara-El, murieron en tu planeta de origen, cuando este ese destruyo. Pero antes de eso te mandaron acá y te salvaron, ahora come tu comida – le respondió y ella le comenzó a dar de comer, mientras que comía de mala gana

En el palacio de Darkseid

Darkseid se encontraba sentado en su trono cuando entra Granny Goodness

Con su permiso, mi señor – dijo ella

Si, que pasa – el pregunto el a ella

Quisiera saber que ha pasado con el Kryptoniano – responde ella

Se encuentra con Amazing Grace, ella lo esta preparando cuando venga a ver al final del día – le dijo Darkseid a ella

Pero señor, sabe muy bien que ella es una manipuladora – le dice Granny Goodness a Darkseid

Lo se, pero ella ya sabe lo que le puede pasar si decide desobedecerme, manda a las Female Furies a informarle a Amazing Grace que ya es hora de que comienza el show – ordeno Darkseid

Tiempo después

Amazing Grace se encontraba en su guarida preparándose para el plan cuando aparecen las Female Furies

Ustedes…que hacen aquí – pregunta Grace

Tampoco para nosotras es un agrado venir acá, pero el amó dice que es hora – respondió Lashina

Bien y Bernadeth – pregunto Grace

En una misión con Kalibak en una nueva conquista de otro mundo – le respondió Lashina, en eso se escucha unos pasos, Grace y las Female Furies se giran y ven a Clark completamente desnudo solo cubierto por una toalla

Veo que te haz divertido, Amazing Grace – le dice Mad Harriet a Amazing Grace

Grace, quienes son – pregunta Clark

Ellas tres son las Female Furies trabajan para tu padre. Lashina, Mad Harriet y Stompa nos traen un mensaje de Darkseid – dice Grace

Que dice – pregunta Clark

Nos manda a decir – comienza a decir Grace, cuando Stompa la interrumpe

Ya es hora – dice Stompa, mientras Lashina miraba a Clark ahora Kal

"_Así que este es el nuevo juguete del amo Darkseid y Amazing Grace_" – pensó Lashina

En el castillo de Darkseid

Desaad se acerca a Darkseid

Amo, las Furies dicen que Kal-El y Amazing Grace ya van a comenzar con el plan – dice Desaad

Excelente – respondió Darkseid sonriendo

Hora mas tarde

La guerra había comenzado se encontraban muchos heridos o muertos por Apokolips durante el primer asalto y continuaba así la situación. Todos ellos llevaban unos estandartes con el símbolo de la "S" el escudo de Superman

A pesar de las bajas horrendas sufridas en el combate, los esclavos de Darkseid seguían dirigidos a la batalla por su "salvador".

Se ve a Amazing Grace que se comunica con Darkseid através de su transmisor

Todo transcurre según lo previsto. – dice ella

Llegan a las afueras del castillo de Darkseid, los esclavos creen que han triunfado y comienzan a celebrar. Kal abraza a Amazing Grace

Lo hemos logrado amor – dice Kal

Si, mi amor – le responde ella, Grace se dirige en dirección a las multitudes – son libres – les dice Amazing Grace a los esclavos, Kal se une a ella

Sus esperanzas contra el gobierno de Darkseid los ha sostenido por lo tanto deba ser ahora _terminado_.

Un enjambre de demonios ataca a la multitud, disparando a muchos a la muerte, mientras los supervivientes horrorizado.

Sonriendo Kal, tiene cerca a Grace y le dice – Hemos ganado – mientras Grace le comienza a decir

Kal, les ha servido bien – le dice ella

Gracias, pero quiero escuchar los elogios de mi padre – le dice a Kal a ella, desde las sombras aparece Darkseid con una sonrisa

"Hijo" me has servido muy bien! – Darkseid le dice a Kal

Eso quería escuchar de ti, padre – le responde Kal, arrodillándose ante el

Ahora besa mi mano – le dice Darkseid a Kal, este todavía de rodilla, toma la mano de Darkseid y la besa – Ahora si estas perdonado. Puedes volver al castillo – Darkseid se quedo mirando a Kal y después a Grace

**Continuara**


	4. Capitulo 4: Sin Control

En el capitulo de Apokolips

Uuu… hace arto tiempo que no dormía también – dijo ella muy contenta. Abre los ojos y ve a Clark debajo de ella – me podría acostumbrar a esto

Quisiera saber que ha pasado con el Kryptoniano – responde Granny Goodness

Se encuentra con Amazing Grace – le dijo Darkseid a ella

Pero señor, sabe muy bien que ella es una manipuladora – le dice Granny Goodness

Lo se, pero ella ya sabe lo que le puede pasar si me desobedecerme – le dice el

Ustedes…que hacen aquí – pregunta Grace

Tampoco para nosotras es un agrado, pero el amó dice que es hora – respondió Lashina, Lashina miraba a Kal "_Así que este es el nuevo juguete del amo Darkseid y Amazing Grace_" – pensó Lashina

"Hijo" me has servido muy bien – Darkseid le dice a Kal

Eso quería escuchar de ti, padre – le responde Kal, arrodillándose ante el y besándole la mano – Ahora si estas perdonado. Puedes volver al castillo

**Apokolips**

Personajes Principales: Clark Kent/Kal – Amazing Grace – Darkseid – Granny Goodness – Desaad – Kalibak

Aparición Especial De: Lashina – Mad Harriet – Stompa – Perry White – Lois Lane – Kara Kent/Supergirl – Martha Kent

Un Mes Después

En el orfanato de la Granny Goodness

Ella se encuentra bebiendo un vaso de vino, cuando entra Amazing Grace

Amazing Grace querida, que haces en mi casa – pregunta la Granny

Quiero saber donde esta Kal – pregunta seria Grace

Esta con mis chicas entrenando – le responde ella, Grace se esta yendo cuando Granny le habla

Por lo que veo tus sentimientos…te están venciendo querida – le dice Granny, Grace la mira y se va

Tenía razón después de todo – dice Granny, en ese momento desde las sombras sale Darkseid

Quiero que estés atenta a ella, puede usar sus poderes hipnóticos en contra nuestra – dice Darkseid

Estaré muy atento a ella, como usted me ordena poderoso Darkseid – responde ella

Mientras tanto en una sala de entrenamiento

Se ve a Kal que es atacado por las Furies, por los látigos de acero de Lashina que rodean su cuello, mientras Stompa lo golpea ferozmente y Mad Harriet con sus garras

Vamos Kal, eso es todo lo que puedes hacer – le susurro Lashina a el en el oído, al escuchar eso Kal comenzó a girar a supervelocidad (Darkseid le había devuelto los poderes, sino se acuerdan miren el capitulo 1) y las dejo tiradas en el suelo

Eso es lo que querías Lashina – pregunta Kal

Bien, bien estás mejorando grandote – responde Lashina

Bien hecho, chico – grita Stompa

No estuvo mal para un novato – dice Mad Harriet, Kal se las queda viendo

¿Novato? – pregunta el

Si, como perdiste la memoria – le responde rápidamente Lashina, después ella mira a Mad Harriet como diciendo "después vamos hablar"

Creó que es hora de un baño – dice Mad Harriet tratando de cambiar de tema

Si, vamos – Stompa les dice

Vamos Kal, yo te froto el cuerpo y yo te froto el tuyo – le dice Lashina, en eso aparece Amazing Grace

La encargada de eso, soy yo Lashina. Así que no te metas, vamos Kal – le dijo Grace a Kal, el se acerco a ella. La tomo en brazos y se fueron volando

Parece que te esta interesando el juguete de Grace – le dijo Stompa a Lashina

No, simplemente seria una buena entretención – respondió Lashina, en eso ella mira a Mad Harriet – te diste cuenta de lo que casi provocas

De todas formas, Grace lo puede volver a hipnotizar y todo listo – le responde Mad Harriet

El todavía no puede saber quien es, Darkseid nos dará la orden de cuando hacerlo – le dice Lashina a ella

Metrópolis

Daily Planet

Oficina de Perry White

Aun nada, sobre Clark – pregunta Perry preocupado

Y tampoco sobre Superman, solo esta Supergirl en su lugar – le responde Lois

Torre Queen

Se abren las puertas del ascensor, Oliver sale de allí y Chloe lo esta esperando

Hola – dice Oliver y la besa

Hola – responde Chloe

Lo siento, no lo hemos podido encontrar – Oliver le dice a Chloe

Ya aparecerá, eso espero – dice Chloe

Espera…Jor-El, su padre no estará metido en esto – pregunta Oliver

Kara, la prima de Clark fue ya haber y le pregunto a Jor-El y el no tiene nada que ver en esto, dice que un poder oscuro no le permite saber donde se encuentra Clark – le responde Chloe

Entonces las cosas son más complicadas de lo que pensábamos – dice Oliver

Hace unos días encontré un video del en día en que desapreció Clark y estaba esperando a que volvieras para que lo vieras – le dice Chloe

Que es – pregunta el

Ahora lo veras – le responde y le muestra el video que se encuentra en su notebook

Unos rayos de luz…le han pegado a Clark

Si – responde Chloe

No estará…

No, Jor-El mismo lo dijo hay un poder oscuro que no le permite saber donde esta, si estuviese muerto el lo sabría

Washington

En un pequeño café

Kara y Martha conversan

Lo siento – dice Kara

No te culpes, el ha salido de peores cosas ya aparecerá. Te conté que una vez se caso – le dice Martha

No, no me haz dicho – le dice Kara

Una novia que tenia de nombre Alicia lo drogo con Red Kryptonite y se lo llevo a las vegas – le dice Martha Kara

Y que paso con ella – pregunta Kara

Murió asesinada por un loco que estaba en contra de los locos de meteorito – responde Martha

Apokolips

En la guarida de Amazing Grace ella se encontraba con Kal en la bañera

Se siente bien – dice Kal

Si, muy bien – dice después Grace, los dos se comienzan a besar apasionadamente y acariciar – tienes que saber algo

Que pasa, amor – pregunta Kal

Te hemos estado manipulando – le responde Grace

Como – dice Kal

No nombre de nacimiento es Kal-El, pero este no es tu planeta adoptivo ese es la tierra y tienes un nombre adoptivo Clark Kent junto eso tienes un alias el de Superman, salvas a los terrícolas de ellos mismos, yo te amo… – le dice ella y Kal no puede creer todo lo que escucha, se levanta de la bañera desnudo

Mi cabeza, que dolor – dice Kal y se desmaya, en eso aparecen la Female Furies

No tenias que haber hecho eso, Grace – dice Lashina y la comienza a golpear con sus barras de acero, mientras las otras dos Furies la comienzan a golpear, Lashina se acerca a Kal y le comienza a revisar todo el cuerpo, saca una pequeña maquina cuadra y hace aparecer un túnel – encárguense de ella y después llévenla al calabozo, yo me llevo a Kal en donde Granny Goodness a su nueva terapia – dice esto, carga a Kal entran al túnel y desparecen

Kal – grita Grace desesperada

Minutos después

En el castillo de Darkseid, el mira la venta cuando alguien se le acerca

Que hacemos con ella – pregunta Granny Goodness

Manténganla encerrada que no se acerque a Kal-El – responde Darkseid

Como usted diga – responde Granny Goodness y se aleja

Continuara


	5. Capítulo 5: Cambios

Apokolips, Orfanato de Granny Goodness

Kal se encuentra atado a una cama de metal, mientras es electrocutado por un casco que le han puesto en la cabeza

La persona que esta a cargo del trabajo es Granny Goodness, ella hará todo lo posible para construirle de nuevo la memoria a Clark, pero a la forma que Darkseid se lo ordene a ella

Lashina se le acerca

Como, cuando tiempo tomara esto – le pregunto Lashina

En unas pocas horas, tuve que lavarle el cerebro, quitando telarañas – respondió Granny Goodness

En verdad, es un interesante espécimen – dice Lashina, observando todo el cuerpo de Clark que solo se encuentra en boxers

Revisando su memoria, encontré que tiene una prima la podríamos traer y también lavarle el cerebro – le dice Granny Goodness a Lashina

No me parece mala idea, pero yo me quedo como la líder verdad – le pregunta Lashina

Te recuerdo que Bernadeth es la líder – le responde Granny

Pero – Lashina

Lo siento, que ahora habría ya dos que no te lo permiten…pero habría otra forma – le dice Granny Goodness

Que forma – pregunta ella Lashina intrigada

Kal-El, te podría ayudar en ello – le responde Granny Goodness

Como me podría ayudar el grandullón – le pregunta Lashina a Granny

Haciendo que le den a Darkseid un heredero, te recuerdo que el lo adopto como su hijo por que le sirven sus habilidades, pero al tener a otro con las habilidades de Kal-El y las tuyas al mismo tiempo seria mucho mejor… - le responde Granny Goodness

Podríamos creer seres poderosos que lo ayudarían a tener a sus pies a todo el universo – entiende Lashina lo que Granny Goodness le había dicho

Eso, veo que ya me has entendido querida – le dice con una sonrisa cínica

Ya quiero que despiertes juguetito, no sabes las ideas que te tengo pensadas hacer – le dice Lashina a Kal-El, mientras Granny comienza a reír como loca

**Apokolips**

Personajes Principales: Clark Kent/Kal-El – Lashina – Darkseid – Granny Goodness – Desaad – Kalibak

Aparición Especial De: Martha Kent – Lana Lang – Pete Ross – Lex Luthor – Mercy Graves

Superman Creado Por: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

Desarrollado Para La Televisión: Alfred Gough y Miles Millar

Castillo de Darkseid – habitación de Kal

Kal se encuentra acostado en su cama dormido. Minutos después comienza a despertar alguien se le acerca… es Lashina con un baby doll negro transparente, Kal se toca la cabeza

Mi cabeza, que me pasa estoy mareado – dice Kal

No te preocupes cariño, tu querida Lashina esta aquí contigo y te ayudara – le dice ella, acomodándose en la cama. Lo comienza a acariciar y a besar, mientras se desnuda delante de el

Mientras que en la habitación del trono de Darkseid

Entonces – pregunta Darkseid

Borrada, toda memoria sobre Amazing Grace y todo lo que vivió con ella – responde Granny Goodness

Algo más – le pregunta Darkseid

La verdad es que si, no se que le parece pero le di a Lashina una idea que espero que le guste – le responde Granny Goodness

Que es esa idea – le dice Darkseid a Granny Goodness

Le di la idea de que ella y Kal-El le den a usted un heredero poderoso – dijo ella y Darkseid sonrió

Debo decirlo que me gusta esa idea, dile que comience cuando quiera – le dio la orden Darkseid a Granny Goodness

Creo que ya esta en eso con Kal-El – le contesto Granny Goodness

Bien – dijo Darkseid

Horas después

En la habitación de Kal-El

Lashina y el se encontraban dormidos y desnudos en la cama. Los dos sudaban después del acto de hace unas horas, Lashina se encontraba apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Kal mientras dormían y el la abrazaba, los dos mientras dormían se encontraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros de haberla pasado bien

Minutos después, los amantes comenzaron a despertar al mismo tiempo. Lashina lo miró se le acerco y lo besó con pasión al mismo tiempo lo comenzó acariciar hasta que su mamo llego más abajo del ombligo y Kal salto por lo que estaba haciendo Lashina

Lashina – dijo Kal, tomándole la muñeca

Tranquilo grandullón, simplemente quería acariciar recorrer tu cuerpo – respondió ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla

Que me paso – pregunto el

Te mareaste – respondió ella

No eso, por que mi cabeza no esta en su orden – le pregunto Kal algo serió

En una batalla tuviste un accidente, Kal-El – Lashina le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

Si, lo recuerdo soy Kal-El el hijo adoptivo del poderoso Darkseid y claro tu eres Lashina mi mujer y que a veces con su grupo me acompañan a misiones – se dice Kal

Como tú dices, querido – le dijo ella. Mientras se levantaba de la cama, el la observo

Adonde vas – pregunto el

Voy a preparar la ducha…para que nos bañemos me acompañas – le pregunto ella a Kal

Claro – dijo el con una sonrisa, se levanto de la cama y la acompaño

Mientras en la habitación del trono de Darkseid

Señor que piensa hacer con Kal-El – pregunta Granny Goodness

Quebrar su espíritu – respondió el, se les acerca Desaad – que pasa – pregunta Darkseid

Su hijo…Kalibak viene llegando al planeta – responde Desaad

Smallville

Granja Kent

Martha se encuentra regando sus plantas, cuando ve que un auto ha entrado a la granja. Es una limusina del año de color negra, el auto se detiene y de allí se bajan Pete Ross y Lana Lang

Pete, Lana. Que hacen aquí – les pregunta Martha

Nos enteramos de lo de Clark y quisimos venir a verte – le respondió Lana

Estoy bien, gracias por venir a verme y espero Clark se encuentre bien en donde este – dice Martha algo triste, Pete se acerca y la abraza

Señora Kent, ya vera que volverá pronto – le dice Pete

Gracias senador – respondió ella – porque no entran y comen algo, los dos aceptan y entran a la casa

Apokolips

Castillo de Darkseid, salón del trono. Darkseid habla con Kalibak

Has entendido, hijo – pregunta Darkseid

Si, aré lo que digas – responde Kalibak

Eso espero, el se lo tiene que seguir creyendo por un tiempo más – dice Darkseid con una sonrisa en su rostro

Continuara

En el próximo capitulo

Highfather llega a metrópolis y no viene solo, viene a informar que la tierra será invadida y parece que Clark comienza a recordar, mientras que se viene un nuevo lavado de cerebro pero para otra persona


	6. Capitulo 6: Nuevo Genesis

----

En un planeta lejano se libra una batalla entre las tropas de Apokolips contra la gente de ese planeta. Todo se ve destruido por el paso de la batalla que han tenido estos dos bandos

Se ve una fortaleza de ese planeta intacta, en donde un grupo de súbditos armados protegen a su líder, los dos bandos se disparan. Las naves de Apokolips están cerca de la fortaleza cuando se detienen junto a los Parademons, mientras que el bando local se queda viendo lo que pasa

Señor, han detenido el ataque – dice un súbdito a su líder, el líder observa por una pequeña ventana lo que pasa afuera, el se va a sentar en su trono cuando se escucha un ruido todos se quedan escuchando, el líder se gira mira hacia la pared cuando esta explota todos los que estaban adentro de la fortaleza comienzan a correr, el líder cae al suelo

El humo se comienza a despejar cuando aparecer los Parademons y al centro de ellos comandados por Kal-El, el hijo de Darkseid usa sus rayos láser y comienza a destruir la fortaleza, comienza a salir humo y comienza la batalla. Kal-El vuela hacia los súbditos, estos le disparan y los comienza a atacar dejándolos en el suelo, los Parademons atacan mientras al los otros súbditos mi entras el líder se encuentra en el suelo este se comienza a levantar cuando Kal-El esta detrás de el

Kal-El se acerca al gobernante de ese planeta, los dos se quedan mirando. Ka-El va usar sus rayos láser, cuando el líder mira a sus súbditos y ve que han sido vencidos, se gira otra vez hacia Kal-El y este sigue con sus ojos rojos que se ven através del casco. Sin mas que hacer el rey decidir rendirse le entrega su cetro de poder a Kal-El y se arrodilla ante el

**Apokolips**

Personajes Principales: Clark Kent/Kal-El – Lashina – Darkseid – Granny Goodness – Desaad – Kalibak

Superman Creado Por: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

Desarrollado Para La Televisión: Alfred Gough y Miles Millar

LexCorp. Lex se encuentra en su oficina cuando entra Mercy Graves su guarda espaldas y chofer

Señor, el auto esta listo – dice Mercy

Bien – dice Lex – se levanto de su asiento – hiciste lo otro que te pedí – le pregunta Lex a Mercy

Si, encontré esa roca verde del meteorito – le dijo Mercy a Lex

Quien iba a pensar que estás rocas que cayeron en Smallville me servirían para derrotar a Superman y Supergirl, ahora si vámonos – dijo Lex, entregándole su maletín a Mercy mientras los dos se van de la oficina

Apokolips

Palacio de Darkseid. Lashina, Stompa, Mad Harriet, Kalibak, Desaad y Granny Goodness esperar a Kal-El después de su misión, mientras Darkseid estaba de espaldas mirando la ventana en ese momento se abrieron las puertas de la sala del trono

Kal-El se acerco a Darkseid y este se giro para verlo

Lo has hecho bien, hijo – le dice Darkseid sonriendo a Kal

Gracias padre – dijo se quito el casco mostrando su rostro – como tu dices, nuestro destino es traer la paz y el orden al universo – arrodillándose ante Darkseid

Hice una buena elección cuando te adopte, Kal-El. Tú me haz honrado cuando otros me han fallado – al decir esto mira a su hijo Kalibak que esta a su lado izquierdo – como recompensa de tu conquista te voy a dar tu propio mundo para que lo dirijas

Todos salves al rey Kal – dice Mad Harriet, mientras Stompa le pega en la espalda a el y le dice…

Así se hace, muchacho – le dice Stompa a el, en eso se acerca Lashina a Kal-El y le toca la barbilla

Esto merece una celebración – le dice Lashina, mirándolo fijamente

Ve, saborea el triunfo de tu victoria Kal-El. Te lo merece – le dice Darkseid muy contento a su hijo adoptivo. Después de decir esto las Furies se acercan a Kal lo rodean y se lo llevan casi arrastrando, pero Kal pregunta algo y se detienen

Apropósito padre, cual planeta será mió – pregunta Kal-El

Un mundo rico, pero indomable. Mantenerlo a raya será tu triunfo más grande, se llama tierra – le dije Darkseid y Kal-El sonríe malévolamente

Metrópolis

En la Atalaya, Hogar de Chloe. Ella se encuentra en la computadora monitoreando a algunos de los súper chicos, cuando se ve un tuvo de luz y de allí salen dos personas un hombre de cabello largo y blanco casi de la tercera edad y hombre con un casco que le cubre la cabeza

Quienes son ustedes – pregunta Chloe algo preocupada

Chloe Sullivan, el es Orión y yo soy Highfather. Te traemos información sobre Kal-El o como tu lo conoces Clark Kent

Clark, que sabes sobre Clark – pregunta Chloe, en eso llega Oliver

Chloe, quines son ellos – pregunta Oliver

Soy Orión y el Highfather somos de… - iba decir Orión, cuando Oliver lo interrumpe

Nuevo Génesis, Clark me hablo de usted. Se conocieron hace unos meses verdad, que saben de el por que supongo que es de el de quien nos vinieron hablar – pregunta Oliver

Si, es verdad – responde Highfather

En donde esta, que le paso – pregunta Chloe

El fue secuestro por Darkseid, amo de Apokolips. Kal-El cree que es el hijo adoptivo de Darkseid, le han lavando la cabeza hace unas semanas a comenzado a invadir unos planetas y pronto estará aquí en la tierra, creo que es hora de prepararse ya falta poco para su regreso, no y traerá alguien con el, aunque aun no a pasado – dice Highfather

Ha que se refiere – pregunta Chloe

No lo puedo decir, pero prepárense a defender su planeta por que lo que se viene no es nada bueno. Nosotros también aremos nuestra parte para ayudarlos – dice Highfather y desaparece junto a Orion

Apokolips

Castillo de Darkseid. Habitación de Kal-El, Kal y Lashina se encuentran durmiendo desnudos en la cama, mientras que Kal tenía pequeños recuerdos en su cabezo

_Eres un hombre o un superhombre – decía una mujer de cabello castaño (Lana) _

_Reportero y superhéroe – dice una chica rubia (Chloe) _

_Eres como un hermano para mi C… - le decía un hombre calvo (Lex)_

En ese momento Kal se despierta sin poder a ver escuchado el nombre que iba a decir el hombre calvo, se gira y ve a su lado a la bella Lashina. Le da un beso en la mejilla y se levanta de la cama y se comienza a vestir

Mientras tanto en las calles de Apokolips aparece un tuvo de luz y de allí sale un guerrero de Nuevo Génesis llamado Lightray ese es su nombre como guerrero pero en realidad se llama Solis. El había comenzado a caminar por las calles hasta comenzar a bajar hacia las catacumbas, observaba todas las celdas hasta detenerse en una, parece que había encontrado lo que estaba buscando

Vio la celda y una sombra se le acerco a la reja, se quito el manto que llevaba y rostro sus cara era Amazing Grace

Hola querido Solis, llegas tarde – dice la mujer

Que haces encerrada….para que me has llamado – le pregunta Solis

Nunca te he pedido un favor… pero ahora es necesario – le responde Grace

Que pasa – pregunta Solis

Han pasado muchas cosas pero lo importantes es que Darkseid me va a matar, se muchas cosas que pueden salvar a Kal-El – responde Grace

En que parte de Apokolips se encuentra Kal-El – dice Solis, la mirada de Grace cambia y responde

Se encuentra en su habitación en la cama con su nueva mujer – le responde Amazing Grace

Te haz enamorado de Kal-El, Grace – pregunta Solis

Si, ahora sácame de aquí…por favor – le ruega la mujer

Grace…bien te ayudare – responde el hombre y quita la reja con toda su fuerza

Gracias – dice Grace, se abre el tubo de luz y los dos desaparecen

En eso entra Kal-El

Que fue todo ese ruido y esa luz – se pregunta Kal-El

Metrópolis

Supergirl vuelva por la ciudad de metrópolis cuando es golpeada por un rayo verde, esta cae a la azotea de un edificio y unos hombres la esperaban. Lex Luthor y Kalibak

He cumplido con mi parte del trato, ahora cumple con la tuya – le ordena Lex

Humano, en esa cajas que están detrás de mí están tus armas, ahora esta nunca – dice Kalibak, toma a Supergirl abre un tuvo de luz y desaparecen

Ahora sin ninguno de los Súper idiotas gobernare la ciudad, tranquilamente – dijo Lex y comenzó a reír

Continuara


	7. Capitulo 7: El Encuentro

Dos días después…

En Apokolips. En el orfanato de Granny Goodness, se ve a Kara desnuda atada a una cama metálica y conectada a unas maquinas hacia su cabeza. Ella trata de aguantar el lavado de cerebro

Granny Goodness se acerca a Kara y la observa. Se escuchan unos pasos detrás de ella, se gira y ve a Darkseid

Amo – dice la mujer

Ella ha aguantado más que Kal-El – dice Darkseid

Es que a Kal-El…antes Amazing Grace lo había manipulado – le responde Granny Goodness

Si, tienes razón – le dice el a ella

Que piensa hacer con ella, amo – pregunta Granny Goodness

Ya tengo algo planeado para ella, Granny Goodness – dice Darkseid sonriendo y mirando a Kara

**Apokolips: El Lado Oscuro **

Personajes Principales: Clark Kent/Kal-El – Lashina – Darkseid – Granny Goodness – Desaad – Kalibak

Superman Creado Por: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

Desarrollado Para La Televisión: Alfred Gough y Miles Millar

Habitación de Kal-El

Kal se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su habitación en boxers, Lashina se le acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda, besándole el cuello y le susurra al oído

Que pasa grandullón – le pregunta Lashina a Kal

Algo paso anoche – le responde el a ella

Kal – dijo Lashina preocupada

Anoche me desperté y fue a las catacumbas, tuve una extra sensación – dice Kal

Que fue lo que viste, Kal-El – le pregunta Lashina a el, girándose y viéndolo a los ojos

Me pareció escuchar ruido y después vi unas luces – le responde Kal-El, Lashina lo levanta y lo tira hacia la cama. Ella se lanza sobre el

Que oíste – le pregunta ella

No entendía el ruido…Lashina que pasa – pregunta Kal-El mirando a Lashina con extrañeza

Debieron ser nuestros enemigos, que nos hicieron una visita en la noche – le responde ella fríamente

Horas después

Lashina se encuentra hablando con Darkseid. En su trono

Que dices Lashina

Lo que digo, es que el ruido que escucho Kal-El provenía de donde Amazing Grace se encontraba encerrada

Escapo…verdad

Si, fui a revisar antes de venir

Bien

Que va hacer señor

Nada

Pero…señor, si ella esta con los de nuevo génesis. Sabe perfectamente que les va a decir todo lo que ha pasado

Ellos no pueden hacer nada por el trato que tenemos, simplemente hemos dañado a Superman… no a la tierra y a sus terrícolas

Tienes razón, señor. Me retiro – dice Lashina y se va

Desaad – grita Darkseid, llamando a uno de sus esclavos

Si, amo – el enano esclavo

Vamos a iniciar nuestro plan de respaldo…contáctala y dile que ya es hora de hacer el negocio…el inicio de nuestra sociedad

Bien, como usted diga amo – le responde el y se retira

Es hora de preparar a Kal-El a su futura esposa y dueña

En un planeta lejano

Se ve un gran palacio de color blanco, en su interior a una mujer que camina por un pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación, toca la puerta y se escucha una voz

Adelante

La mujer entra y ve a una mujer de cabello rojo que esta de espalda

Mi señora…ya tenemos respuestas de Apokolips, Darkseid dice que es tiempo de hacer el trato y la venta

Muy bien – dice la mujer, ella se gira y se ve su rostro. Es Maxima – viene llegando la hora que me vuelva a encontrar con Kal-El y esta vez no dejare que se me escape, de esa forma podré engendrar a mis hijos

Apokolips

Palacio de Darkseid. En la habitación real Darkseid se encuentra con sus súbditos más fieles. Kal-El, Granny Goodness, Lashina, Desaad, Kalibak, Mad Harriet y Stompa

Bien, algunos saben para que los llame. Kal-El he tomado una decisión antes de ir al planeta tierra a gobernarlo iras al planeta Almerac a casarte con su reina – ordena Darkseid

Pero padre – trata de replicar Kal-El

Nada de peros, te iras en unos pocos minutos y acabamos de encontrar a tu prima mayor Kara, al escapar de Kriptón su nave quedo varada en una lluvia de meteoritos de lo que quedo del planeta causando que ella quedara en animación suspendida y sigue teniendo la misma edad que cuando escapo de Kriptón diecinueva años termina de decir Darkseid

Tengo una prima…en donde esta – pregunta Kal-El

Ella se encuentra detrás de ti, querido – le responde Granny Goodness, Kal-El se gira y ve a Kara Zor-El. Ella lleva una cola de caballo, los ojos rojos, pantalones rojos con negro y un sujetador negro (viste como la Supergirl actual de los cómics cuando es secuestrada por Darkseid)

Hola, soy tu primo Kal-El – le dice Kal a ella

Continuara


	8. Capitulo 8: Superman

Tengo una prima…en donde esta – pregunta Kal-El

Ella se encuentra detrás de ti, querido – le responde Granny Goodness, Kal-El se gira y ve a Kara Zor-El. Ella es rubia lleva una cola de caballo, los ojos rojos, pantalones rojos con negro y un sujetador negro (viste como la Supergirl actual de los cómics cuando es secuestrada por Darkseid)

Hola, soy tu primo Kal-El – le dice a ella – que le pasa, por que no me responde y porque tiene los ojos rojos – pregunta Kal

Joven amo, ella cuando la encontramos se encontraba dormida al despertar se desmayo y estuvo apunto de morir, la revivimos pero al despertar quedo así, creemos que con el pasar del tiempo se recupera – le responde Desaad, Kal se acerca a Kara y con su mano izquierda le acaricia el rostro

Kara… soy yo tu primo…Kal-El – al decir esto Kal-El sufre un pequeño mareo

Querido te encuentras bien – le pregunta Lashina a Kal, abrazándolo

Si, estoy bien – responde el

Hijo, ve a tu habitación y prepárate debes irte – le dice Darkseid a Kal-El

Como tú digas – dice al fin aceptando las órdenes de su padre, Kal se retira y los demás se quedan allí

Retírense todos, Kara solamente se queda – ordena Darkseid, todos se van y el se acerca a Kara – habla pequeña

Quien eres…en donde estoy – pregunta ella, desapareciendo los ojos rojos

Estas en mi planeta Apokolips y yo soy el gobernante de este lugar Darkseid, recién conociste a tu primo Kal-El, yo me encargado de criarlo y ahora tu me obedecerás me lo debes – le dice el a ella

Como tú digas, Darkseid – le responde ella, Darkseid se le acerca más y la comienza acariciar finalmente besándola

**Apokolips: El Lado Oscuro **

Personajes Principales: Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman – Lashina – Darkseid – Granny Goodness – Desaad – Kara Kent/Kara Zor-El/Supergirl

Superman Creado Por: Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster

Desarrollado Para La Televisión: Alfred Gough y Miles Millar

Habitación de Kal el se esta preparando para irse, mientras que Lashina mira para otro lado y tiene algo en las manos

Estas seguro de lo que haces – le pregunta Lashina girándose y mirando a Kal

Si, son las ordenes de mi padre y voy a cumplirlas – responde el

Eso quería saber – dice ella y le muestra a Clark la caja madre con la cual pueden aparecer en otros lugares. La encendió y salio un rayo blanco hacia su cabeza, otra forma de la que se puede utilizar la caja

Mi cabeza, Lashina…que ha pasado, ya estoy recordando todo que me han hecho – pregunta Clark

Callante, Kal y escúchame. Tú fuiste secuestrado por Darkseid y te dejo a manos de Amazing Grace para que te manipule, torture y te entrene para ser su hijo ideal. Al saber que ella se estaba enamorando de ti la encerró en el calabozo que tu me dices, creemos que los de nuevo génesis la llevaron a su planeta… le dice Lashina

Por que haces todo esto, ahora – Clark la interrumpe

Por lo que te voy a decir, Darkseid ha hecho un trato con Maxima reina de Almerac creo que la conoces para que su seas su esposo, Lord de Almerac y padre de sus hijos como tu antes no querías pensó que con tu nueva personalidad ibas a querer y yo te he llegado a querer y no solo físicamente en estas semanas – le dice ella a el

Los dos se quedan mirando – y Supergirl – pregunta Clark

En los aposentos de Darkseid, creo que debes apurarte y antes – dice Lashina, moviéndose y sacando algunas cosas – toma creo que te van hacer útiles

Mi antiguo uniforme de Superman y mi caja madre – dice Clark

La verdad es que es tu nuevo uniforme el otro se destruyo y tu caja madre – le dice ella a el, se le acerca y lo besa. Abre un túnel de luz – adiós mi amor, debo irme Darkseid es capaz de destruirme tengo fe en ti – le dice ella, desaparece en el túnel de luz y este se cierra

Adiós Lashina, es hora que vuelva Superman – dice Clark y se comienza a cambiar de ropa

Mientras que en los aposentos de Darkseid:

Supergirl se encuentra en ropa interior, Darkseid la sigue besando. Cuando alguien derriba la pared

Que sucede…- dice Darkseid, al ver quien es sonríe – pero si es mi hijo adoptivo

Nunca mas lo vuelvas a decir…yo ya tengo padres adoptivos he recuperado la memoria – le Superman

Volviste por lo que veo, Kara destrúyelo – le ordena Darkseid a Kara, ella se lanza sobre el y lo comienza a golpear, Clark le comienza hablar

Supergirl soy tu primo Superman, Kara…soy yo tu primo Kal-El, soy Clark recuerdas – le dice el

Kal-El…mi cabeza me duele – se queja ella, Clark se acerca a ella y usa su caja madre para curar a Kara

Kara estas bien – pregunta Clark

Si, Clark estoy bien. He vuelto – le responde a su primo, los dos miran a Darkseid y se abalanzan sobre el. Darkseid los toma a los dos por los cuellos

Malagradecidos les he dado una nueva y es así como me lo pagan – dice enojado Darkseid, se abre un portal de luz y de allí sale Lashina que golpea a Darkseid con sus látigos de acero por la espalda – tu, traidora también acabare contigo – le dice Darkseid, desde las sombras aparece Granny Goodness

No señor…yo me encargare de ella – dice la mujer vieja

Superman, Supergirl entren ahora al tuvo de luz – les dice Lashina a los Kryptonianos, ellos se miran y asienten con la cabeza, los dos entran al tuvo de luz junto a Lashina y el portal se cierra

Esta no es la última vez que nos vemos, me vengare y los destruiré – dice Darkseid

No se preocupe señor, lo aremos – le dice Granny Goodness, Darkseid se gira hacia ella y le lanza sus rayos láser

No…amo – grita la mujer de dolor

Metrópolis

Daily Planet. En la azotea

Aparecen los tres guerreros prófugos de Apokolips

¿Estamos en la tierra? – pregunta sin creerlo Supergirl

Si – Superman igual que su prima, Lashina lo mira

Es hora de despedirme – dice Lashina, Supergirl se comienza acercar a ella para golpearla cuando Clark la detiene

Que haces, Kal-El. Por culpa de ella y de su jefe nos manipularon – le responde Kara

Te recuerdo que tu no sufriste ningún daño, pero yo si y que gracias a ella tu y yo hemos podido volver y regreso nuestra memoria – le responde Clark

Bien… - dice después Kara

Que vas hacer desde ahora, Lashina – le pregunta Clark a ella

La verdad Kal es que no se, mi hogar es Apokolips y sin pensarlo te ayudo…yo no se a donde ir – le responde ella

Ven conmigo – le dice Clark a Lashina, Kara lo mira

Kal-El…no puedes estar hablando enserio – le dice Kara

No te preocupes Kara – le dice Lashina – no acepto, buscare un lugar en donde pueda vivir – dice Lashina abre un portal y desaparece. Kara se acerca a su primo

Por que le dijiste eso – le pregunto Kara a Clark

Créeme que no lo se – le responde Clark

En otra parte de Metrópolis

En un modesto departamento se ve a Scott Free (Mister Miracle) besando a su esposa Big Barda, mientras su amigo Oberon cocina en la cocina, cuando se abre un tuvo de luz

Los tres se acerca al living en donde aparece el tuvo de luz y de allí sale Lashina. Ella los mira

Necesito asilo – dice ella, mientras que los tres la observan

Mientras tanto en Nuevo Génesis. Se ve a Amazing Grace caminando por un bosque hasta encontrarse con Highfather

Sabes por que te he llamado – pregunta Highfather

Si, lo se – responde ella

Cuando le vas a decir a el que va hacer padre – le dice Highfather, los dos se quedan mirando sin decirse nada

Esta historia continuara en…

Lyla & Clark. Las Nuevas Aventuras De Superman


End file.
